


Running Under The Rain

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Baby, Impala, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courir côte à côte sous la pluie, être trempés et retrouver Dean et sa précieuse Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Under The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Running Under The Rain (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181074) by [JustAFrenchGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl)
  * A translation of [Running Under The Rain (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181074) by [JustAFrenchGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl). 



> Hello everyone!  
> Voilà un deuxième petit one-shot faisant partie de la série "Sabriel and raining days" :) Il y a un caméo de l'Impala dans celui-ci!  
> Comme d'habitude, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je ne mords pas! :)  
> Et surtout... Bonne Lecture!

Toujours pressés l’un contre l’autre, Gabriel et Sam couraient dans les rues de la ville pour essayer d’échapper un tant soit peu à la pluie. Ils s’étaient retrouvés au coin d’une rue un peu plus tôt dans l’après-midi. Ils devaient se rendre chez Castiel et Dean; mais une surprise attendait Castiel, ils devaient donc d’abord passer par le garage dont s’occuper Dean pour aller à la rencontre de celui-ci. Ils continuaient à courir, ils ne s’arrêtèrent même pas lorsqu’ils mirent tout deux le pied dans une flaque d’eau qui finirent de les tremper. Ils avaient replié leur parapluie; de toute façon, il les protégeait à peine tous les deux. Le garage de Dean se situait en bordure du centre-ville, ils n’avaient donc plus très longtemps à courir sous cette pluie qui continuait de s’intensifier. La ville avait bien l’air morose avec cette pluie, cela déprimait un peu Gabriel qui est d’humeur plutôt joyeuse d’habitude; il était « l’Embrouilleur » après tout.  
Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin au garage, Dean était en train de bichonner l’une des portières de l’Impala; cette voiture lui était si précieuse que même Sam était soumis à certaines restrictions pour avoir le droit de la conduire. Les deux frères s’étreignirent durant un court moment puis les trois hommes se montèrent dans la voiture, Gabriel à l’arrière. Tous les trois devaient aller se rendre à la librairie locale; le frère de Gabriel devenu très grand amateur de livre en rechercher un spécifique depuis quelques temps. Dean mit le contact et fit ronfler le moteur de Baby. La voiture s’engagea sous un ciel pluvieux.


End file.
